


两极之爱

by Lvbnr5_Schwarz



Category: Cytus (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands, Rivals to Lovers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lvbnr5_Schwarz/pseuds/Lvbnr5_Schwarz
Summary: 一夜之后必须要直面的现实，与告白。*假设二人合作的设定，剧情捏造有





	1. Chapter 1

 

梦境从未有过形状。即使身处在梦里也依旧不会感受到梦的实体。

Simon 感觉自己似乎是漂浮在真空里，有时又像是浮游在温暖的水流。现实与自我变得暧昧不清，于是他开始梦到了过去，梦到了年少意盛的自己在电脑前拿键盘敲打出来的代码，暗淡的电脑屏幕在狭小的私密空间里不停闪烁；他又梦到了光学吉他的弦震动时的触感，拨着吉他的弦奏出弯曲的平行线，在台下面容模糊的观众的欢呼与掌声里在梦里的虚空不断回荡；他还梦到了父亲 —— _严厉的父亲，古板的父亲，向自己投来失望目光的父亲_ 。他止不住自己喷涌而出的混乱思绪，于是记忆碎片被梦里的序列引导，让梦里的人以一种奇怪又随意的方式回到了他脑内正在不断上演着的走马灯里。眼前的画面朦胧而虚幻，刚出了春即将入夏的空气冰冷又潮湿，他的父亲背对着他， _就像往日里一直对待自己儿子那样_ ，他想走过去，想对父亲说些什么，想让父亲从一天的操劳里些许歇息一下，但他发现自己动弹不得， _就像往日里刻意回避这段父子关系的自己一样_ 。 然后 Simon 看着父亲走了出去，眼前黑漆漆的枪口像黑洞一样指着父亲，子弹无情地贯穿了他梦里虚幻的实体。只留下虚空，和更多的虚空。

随后一股奇妙，令人急躁，但又令人安心的温流涌了过来。 Simon 发觉自己的存在一起变得暧昧了起来，自己的身体震颤着，被不断地打开来又合并，被入侵又退了出去，互相排斥又互相融合，像极了两个截然不容但又孑然一身的灵魂之共振。在虚实相晃间，他发现自己似乎爱上，或者一直都在渴求着这种感觉，于是便放任自己的身体沉浸在这新奇的体验之中。他闭上了眼，周围的空气尝起来就像一个吻。

 

然后他醒来了， A.R.C. 标配员工房间的天花板熟悉但陌生，空气里混着乙醇、尼古丁、还有肾上腺素汇成的湿漉又粘稠的气息。贴着身下床垫的那一侧传来了真实的触感，疲劳的身体连带着酸痛的腰部一起发出嘎吱作响的声音，除此之外还有挽在自己腰间的陌生手臂，和温热的，偶尔打在自己脖颈上的呼吸。

反应过来是什么情况的 Simon 决定再次闭上眼，以便逃避现实。

 

 

* * *

 

 

与  Colin Neumann Jr  合作的请求其实是由  Simon  先提出来的，然而在他说出口的那一秒之后他便立马后悔了。

眼前名叫  Colin  的考古学家眯起了他唯一一只露出来的左眼，若有所思地从头到脚扫视了眼前盘着胸的金发男子一遍，把有点神经紧张的  Simon  盯得浑身都不自在之后放下了他拿在左手里的茶杯。 他一定又在心里打些奇怪的算盘了 ，  Simon  忿忿不平地想， 说不定还会用那种烦人的语气说这全部都在他的意料之内，诸如此类的，这家伙可是  Colin Neumann Jr  ，出了名的危险分子 ，  Simon  感觉自己有点脱力。硕大办公室里的音响音量调的很低，放着  Colin  自己写的交响乐曲，被随意地摆在了凌乱办公桌上的一角。一个不算太重要的事实是随便扫一眼  Colin  的办公桌便足可以让  Simon  感到窒息  ——  泛黄的草稿纸画满晦涩复杂的公式图后便互相堆积成一大叠，  ARC  发来的公用文件扫了一眼就被当成废纸和不知谁送来的手写信件一起丢在角落，除了一堆  Simon  也看不懂究竟是什么用途的机械之外桌上甚至还放着一块蛋糕和依旧在滚动着的义眼  ——Simon  控制住了想叫他认真整理一通的欲望。

然而  Colin  只是笑了一下，虽然这个笑容和平时一样令  Simon  感到心烦意乱。或许他干什么都是故意的。

“  听起来是个好消息，那么我很期待接下来与  Mr.Xenon  的合作。我想我之前就已经说过我对你的期望很大了吧？  ”  说罢，  Collin  便再次拿起茶杯抿了一口。

第二个可能比较重要，但  Simon  他死都不想承认的事实是，他察觉到自己潜意识里已经开始对眼前的人产生了名为欣赏的看法。

没错，对  Colin Neumann Jr  ，那个该死的法外之徒。

二人第一次见面时的气氛并不算太友好，比起友善相交更像是拔剑弩张，将谎言刻进了骨子里的可疑人士和过于谨慎的家伙互相遇到一起时的结果通常不会太好。性格相克的结局便是在无声中张牙舞爪地互相伤害。之后的互动更加充满火药味，  Colin  在言语词句之间有意地对自己一直以来所坚持的信条表露出了轻蔑的态度，而  Simon  则是觉得  Colin  比起充满了对人类未来的伟大抱负更像是在痴人说梦。但  Simon  还是保留着  Colin  亲自送给他的专辑，也许是出于不论怎样的好意都该妥善接受的礼貌性行为，或者是潜意识里对  Colin  那句亲手弹奏出的旋律比合成乐更有灵魂的肯定。直到某天下班之后无所事事时随手把这张专辑  CD  插进自己工作室里的电脑里想随便消磨下时间之前，与自己眼里的犯罪分子产生共鸣在  Simon  心里都是一件非常罕见又非常不合理的事情。于是在偶然巧合之下  ——Simon  拼命告诉自己这只是巧合  ——  他随手在网络上搜集到了  Colin Neumann Jr  的所有论文和著作，随手地把他们从头到尾看了一遍，认认真真地读到撤透。

然后他就发现自己站在了一个非常尴尬的交叉路之上。一边写着  A.R.C  ，自己从入职以来一直都忠心耿耿地努力工作的网络管理局，秩序，规则，法律， _自己父亲曾经鞠躬尽瘁过的地方_  ——  在  Simon  开始私下深入调查管理局和黑帮的联系时便变得模糊又失真了起来。另一边用刺眼的字体写着  Colin  的大名，未知，危险，不可信，却又有一种奇妙的吸引力，漠视法律但却有着他自己独有的原则，大胆冷静又能看穿一切迷雾，代表着  Simon  一直以来都在渴求着的真相。

他选择了  Colin  。

 

“ 还有一件事情我想确认一下。 ”Colin 举着茶杯说道，将 Simon 从他自己的思绪里拉了出来， “Mr.Xenon 已经听过我的专辑了吧？ ”

“…… 你怎么知道的？ ” 几乎是下意识地说出口。

“ 猜的。 ”Colin 把茶杯放回桌上，机械臂发出沙沙的声响，茶杯叮的一声撞击桌面， “ 仔细观察下人的细微动作就能对心理活动猜出一二了，太过暴露自己在将来会成为弱点的啊。 ”

收回前言 ——

“ 你现在拼命瞪着我也没有用的。 ”

Colin Neumann Jr 还是和原来一样，无论什么时刻都可以轻松地触到 Simon 的逆鳞，不论何时何地。

 

 

* * *

 

“ 回溯失败，一共搜索出 0 个通讯符合结果。 ”

“…… 你真的确定这个地方是我们的目的地吗？ ”

Node 08 边缘上的废墟静谧得令人感到些许不适，赤红的夕阳衬在带刺的铁丝和野草之间，打在两个男人身上留下细长的阴影。空气里还残留着昨日降雨后的潮湿气味。 Simon 拿着自己的通讯仪，看着显示出来的结果皱了皱眉，转身向站在他身后的 Colin 问道。 Colin 手上并没有带着特殊三式手铐，拖着腮看着远方一脸若有所思。

Simon 在前几天把从 Neko 家里破译出来的奇怪 IP 地址交给 Colin 一同分析，由于上次在废弃工厂回收到的傀儡建造者离奇消失，再加上 Colin 确实对建造者有一些浓厚的私人兴趣，先破解关于 Aesir 的谜团成为了二人心照不宣的首要目标。即使再怎么磨合也改变不了他们在个人观点和做事风格上的天壤之别，但 Simon 和 Colin 都渐渐地发现他们或许真的是最适合对方的合作搭档。在尽量躲避 A.R.C. 怀疑的情况下，他么二人在工作空余里经常会去拜访对方。有时是 Colin 主动去 Simon 的办公室找他，时不时会带上一些茶点 ——Colin 解释说是开胃有助思考，但 Simon 觉得他只是想看自己一脸无言地忍耐着他所作所为的样子，但这些 “ 头脑开胃菜 ” 尝起来确实不错，除了草莓味的 —— 有时则是反过来， Simon 后来成功地逼着 Colin 稍微打扫了下他的办公桌，但在忙到一定程度之后便会立马变成原样，久而久之 Simon 也就被迫打消了这个念头。争吵是难免的事情， Colin 依旧会屡次地向 Simon 输出自己的长篇大论，带着戏谑的心态来观察 Simon 的反应，作为回应 Simon 会给他翻上好几个白眼，一边敲打键盘编写代码一边有的没的回他两句，从一开始见面时想要击溃对方弱点的剑拔弩张缓和成了二人早已习惯的日常。偶尔 Simon 会产生错觉，趁着对方不注意的空档从显示器上方往全心投入的 Colin 那里瞄了一眼，光亮打在 Colin 身上，溢出柔和的光晕，他竟开始认为也许 Colin 没有自己一开始想得那么令人生厌。然后这个妄想在 Colin 开口说话之后便消失得一干二净。

但是 Colin 的思维运转速度远比 Simon 快上不少，这也是他认为自己能忍耐这个不确定因素忍到现在的一个原因。来到这个郊外的废墟是 Colin 的主意，与建造者这类仿佛活在神话里的奇异机械体打过交道的他明显比 Simon 更了解他们的习性。一阵冷风刮了过来，吹乱了 Simon 随意扎起来的金色长发。再往西走便是病毒隔离区，偏远地区的网络信号也很不稳定，感觉还是更小心一点为妙，他这么想着。

Colin 思索了好一会， Simon 开始好奇起原因。

“ 这里确实是与你提供的 IP 地址最相近的地点没有错，而且据我所知，这片地方曾经还有过目击建造者的传言。 ”

“…… 这里？怎么可能， Node 08 从没有过偶然的建造者袭击事件，这里不是 Node 03 。 ”

“ 传言只是传言，但在线索缺失的条件下比起到处碰运气还是来看查看一番比较有助于调查。 ”Colin 还在看着远处， “ 而且假定幕后操偶人还想继续使用新的建造者来当做傀儡使用的话，这里说不定已经留下了他的痕迹，那个失踪的 OPCI 型号在这里潜伏的可能性也很高，找到之后顺藤摸瓜调查下去应该便可找出真相了吧。 ”

“ 看来还是要深入调查这个废墟才行 …… 喂，别东张西望的了，要趁天黑之前调查清楚。 ”

Simon 收起自己的AI ，打开了自己通讯仪上的照明系统，开始往黝黯的废墟深处走去， Colin 回头看着他，笑了一下，便不紧不慢地跟了上去。踩在野草上发出的声音成为了这里唯一的声响来源。

“ 哦呀， Mr.Xenon 是听了这个传言之后开始担心起来了？ ”

Simon 的心情再次烦躁了起来。

“ 闭嘴 …… 只是这里很可疑， Node 08 郊区居然会有这种奇怪的地方，正常人都会小心一点的吧。 ”

“ 呵呵，真是呛人呐，不过你向上头申请了携带武器的认可，真的出现突发事件也不需要太担心。 “Colin 看着自己的机械构成的右手，活动了下五指， “ 真是好久没有摸过手枪的触感了啊，没了原本的右手都不知道自己的瞄准水平还在不在了 …… 说起来， Mr.Xenon ，你会用枪吗？ ”

“…… 这个和你没关系，带了总比没带要好。 ”Simon 翻了个白眼，没有转过头看着 Colin ，手里的照明撕裂了眼前的黑暗， “ 而且你除了研究的事情之外就不会担心些别的什么吗？ ”

Colin 轻声笑了出来。

“ 我想 Mr.Xenon 是在暗示我做事没心没肺咯？共事了那么久还是那么警戒，真的是有点伤心啊 ”

“ 难道你想说你不是？ ”Simon 依旧看着前方。

回应他的只有沉默， Colin 突然缄口不语。 Simon 感觉有些纳闷，心想是不是自己说了不该说的话，但他们此时的对话和往日并没有什么区别，于是他决定比起被这些事情扰乱了心思，还是注意眼前比较安全。

越往深处走，四周的黑暗就越来越浓厚。二人肩并肩，沉默地走着。目前看来，这个地方除了他们之外似乎没有一个活物，连废弃的旧机器人都没有。废墟里的天花板正在漏水，水滴规律性地落到地面，一滴接一滴地发出粘稠的声音，听得 Simon 感到浑身不舒服，布满绿色青苔的锈铁外壁看起来摇摇欲坠，从外面传出来虫鸣与黑暗里的咔哒声共同奏响，他甚至开始希望 Colin 能开口说几句话。

“Mr.Xenon 。 ”Colin 突然开口，打破了寂静， Simon 停下脚步，转过头看着他。

“ 你有没有想过，我们的命运就像棋盘一样，从一开始就已经被决定了呢。 ”Colin 接着说了下去，看不出任何表情， “ 棋盘上的每一步，都代表了我们人生中的重要事件，日积月累下来，最后就会像蝴蝶效应一样引向同一个结局。直到最后，人们可能都无法自由主宰自己的命运，不论是人生目标也好，亲情也罢。 ”

“…… 。 ”

Simon 不禁开始好奇，恢复了以往长篇大论式风格的 Colin 和这里令人不适的寂静比起来到底哪个会对自己的精神状态更有利。可是刚才的一瞬里，只有一瞬， Simon 感受到了与平日不一样的气息，与情感。一阵像是共鸣一样的悸动在他的脊椎上轻颤，他说不上是什么来，于是他决定默默倾听。

“ 不过和你在一起的时候让我认识到，有时的结果不一定是个坏的。就像现在我们站在了同一阵营这样的结局。也许我们确实是同一类人吧，就像互相吸引的正负极一样。 ”Colin 说完之后，视线与 Simon 对视。

废墟里的光亮不怎么好， Colin 的神情被黑暗搞得有点模糊， Simon 感觉自己有点看不清楚，但他敢打赌，就在刚才，同样的表情在 Colin 脸上转瞬即逝，柔和得不像是他本人，看着自己的眼神中夹杂着难以言说的感情，好似正在和自己倾诉爱意一般 ——

Colin ，爱意。

悸动再次一闪而过。

Simon 赶紧躲开对方的视线，晃了晃脑袋，头也不回的继续往深处走。 _一定是这里的氛围搞得大家精神错乱了_ ， Simon 拼命地在心里默念， _赶紧把事情调查完，赶紧回去，这样的话一切都会正常起来，一切都会变成原来的样子，我只是借用他的专长罢了，没有什么特别的，自己已经不可能再对任何人产生特殊的感情尤其是对他那种人_ ——

眼前突然闪过一道红色的光线， Simon 猛得抬起头，看到一个轮廓娇小的奇怪人影就站在他眼前不远处，非人的机械性动作断断续续，手里闪烁着的东西像是一把枪。

—— _因为你无法保证自己可以做得更好，去保护身边在意的人，像你的父亲一样完美_ 。

“Simon ！ ” 身后的 Colin 喊道，冲上来把用力将 Simon 推到锈墙上，与硬物相撞带来巨大的冲击力搞得 Simon 有点头晕眼花，而接下来震耳欲聋的枪击声让他瞬间清醒。他赶紧看向 Colin ，发现对方安然无恙地躲开了建造者的第一轮射击，除了深棕色的大衣上擦出了一块刮痕之外毫发无伤，便稍微松了口气。因为冲击的关系，作为唯一光源的通讯仪从他手里甩出去了老远， Simon 只能尽力地适应黑暗，一边摸索着周围的环境一边掏出了一直放在自己口袋里的便携式手枪。 Colin 和他赶紧开始在周围寻找掩盖，以便防御，然而四周除了不断蔓延着的绿色青苔之外就是在平缓的岩石地面。建造者的行动虽然像是断片了一样缓慢，但她看起来显然是还没有放过眼前的两位入侵者，调整着手臂的姿势，准备开响下一枪。

情急之下， Simon 举起枪，瞄准了眼前的攻击者，既然眼下已经无处可逃，那么先发制人总比被动地防御要更有利一些，趁着对面的空挡，赶紧解决掉威胁， Simon 这么想着便扣下了扳机 ——

咔哒，手枪发出卡壳地声音，什么都没有发生。

“ 什 ——”Simon 瞪大了眼，猛然记起自己手枪的保险还没有拉开，而对面已经调整好了动作，枪口瞄准着自己。

_ 到最后自己依旧做不到那么完美。 _

枪声大作。

在恍惚之间， Simon 发现自己再次被推开了，被冲过来的 Colin 压在了他身子底下。 Simon 听到了他吃痛的一声低吟，抬起头来时发现对方已经举起了枪，朝着建造者的方向精准地发射。被击中的建造者狠狠地抖了一下，支撑不住的手臂放了下来，手枪敲击地面的声音响彻整个废墟。她往后退了几步，然而奇怪的是，她并没有倒下。这时 Simon 才勉强看清楚对方的真实面貌 —— 放下来的兜帽下露出白色的干枯头发，毫无感情的红瞳大睁，身上穿着的衣服像破布一样布满破洞。她的机械身体突然开始剧烈抖动，然后以之前没有见过的速度转过了身，快速地往黑暗深处跑去。

“ 喂，回来 —— ！ ”Simon 站了起来， Colin 也一起站直了身子。 Simon 看着对方拼命地逃走，想继续跟着追，然后 Colin 抓住了他的手臂。

“ 别过去。 ”Colin 镇静地说道， “ 是陷阱。 ”

“…… ？！ ”Simon 止不住自己露出了惊讶的表情，然后他看到 Colin 的肩膀在流血，他身上的红色比黑暗里的光亮更要刺眼。

“…… 你受伤了，我们还是赶紧离开这里，剩下的回去再说。 ”

说罢，他便拉起 Colin ，一边沉默着一边头也不回地往这片废墟的出口快步走去。

西下的太阳发出了最后的光芒。夜晚无声地降临。

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Simon 忍着腰间的酸痛从床上轻手轻脚地爬了起来，而身边另外一个人似乎还没彻底清醒，于是他尽力不让自己惊醒那个家伙。床头的时钟写着早晨七点十分，房间内很暗，巨大的全息化落地窗遮掩地严严实实，只透进来些许的光亮。 Simon 看不到窗外，而适应了黑暗的眼睛则发现他们的衣服零乱被地丢在地上撒了一地，散着头发的金发男子感觉自己的头痛更加严重了，于是只好翻身下床，捡起自己的衣服随手穿上，清晨冰凉的温度冻得他发抖，下半身则是传来了粘稠的潮湿感觉。他小声地啧了一声，对床事兴趣不大但也不是毫无经验的 Simon 知道这代表了什么，他只好庆幸地想还好自己只是腰疼而已，要是来点别的突发情况的话，那可就糟糕了。他穿好上衣和内衣，抱着自己的衣服往浴室走去。

从黑暗的卧室走到浴室的刺眼灯光下让 Simon 不由得眯起了眼。水龙头的温度刚刚好，于是 Simon 在水流中闭上眼，任由温暖水流拍打在他身上。好不容易得来的独处时间让他终于能理清自己的混乱思绪 —— 他， Simon Jackson ，和 Colin Neumann Jr 睡了，就在经历了不少事件之后的昨晚。这句话放在前几个礼拜可能更像是一个可笑的天方夜谭，但现在的 Simon 发现自己的心情五味陈杂。昨晚的记忆碎片也断断续续地在脑海里回放，废墟中的 Colin 望着自己的眼神仿佛在发着琥珀色的光，自己被对方刺激过的颤栗从充满爱意的亲吻里传来，随之涌来的便是释放之后的极乐。

梳洗完毕之后 Simon 感觉自己身体轻松了很多，浴室里弥漫的雾气并没有影响到他逐渐清醒过来的大脑。他穿好自己的衣服，往镜子望去，想整理下自己乱七八糟的头发，然后他就发现在自己黑色高领上衣遮不住的脖颈上，红色的印记不偏不倚地印在自己略显苍白的皮肤之上，大咧咧地展示着昨夜二人不可言说的激情。

Simon 不禁扶额，只好整理起自己的头发，以便遮住这块印记，不然今日上班时被人看到可就麻烦了。

 

 

* * *

 

 

“…… 所以你认为从那个建造者从工厂失踪开始，之后的事情都是 Aesir 给我设下的圈套？ ”

Simon 站在 Colin 房间里的落地窗边，手举着一根已经点燃了的香烟，望着云层之上的夜空，缓缓说道。 A.R.C. 总局建设在天际，耸入云霄，在夜晚时从窗外望去可以看到尚未被人造光污染的皎洁圆月与浩瀚的无垠星空。 Simon 从未驻足观赏过这幅景象，也许是工作太忙，又或是他没有这个裕兴，比起做个富有雅兴的观赏者，他可能更想摆弄下自己放在角落里的吉他。可现在的他感觉自己很需要一个能够放松自己的手段。

自己的 AI 被骇入的这个事实让他不禁感到些许的危机感。被称为电脑天才的 Simon Jackson 自从踏入 IT 领域开始就没有吃过这种败仗。一直以来他都是主动出击的先攻者，而不是被人牵着鼻子走，蒙在鼓里的被动者。令他感到毛骨悚然的是，在他还对着自己的程序抱着盲目的信心时，战局就已被彻底的颠倒过来。同时他隐隐约约感觉到，说不定这只是整个 Node 里异常之事的开端。

“ 没错。虽然我不明白他，或者是她，的真实目的究竟是什么，但是 Aesir 确实是想引诱我们 —— 准确来说是你 —— 到那个地址才对，然后靠着埋伏将我们一网打尽。 ”Colin 的肩膀上缠着绷带，伤口并不深，做过了简单的包扎之后就止住了血流。他稍微活动了下手臂，关节嘎吱作响，接着说道， “ 作案的手段应该是通过你的那个 AI  。我确认一下，在这之前你的这个程序有通过任何的审核流程吗？ ”

“…… 不，并没有。 ”Simon 吸了一口烟，吐出云雾，尼古丁的气味变得刺鼻，刺得 Simon 鼻腔发疼， “ 那个是我在紧急情况下写出来的 …… 只是没想到事情会变成这样。 ”

不得不承认，如果没有仔细探查的话，接下来属于 Simon Jackson 的下场可能难以设想。

“ 做事不考虑任何可能性的话很可能会带来意想不到的后果啊。 ”Colin 从床上站了起来，往自己房间里的柜子里走去， “ 就当吃一堑长一智吧， Mr.Xenon 。说起来你想喝点什么吗？想要放松自己的话这个会比香烟要更有效。 “

“ 啧，说话别把我当小孩子一样 …… 。 ”Simon 往年长者那里翻了个白眼， “ 我不喝酒，你先把衣服穿上。 ”

“ 明白 ~”Colin 拿出来了一瓶 Simon 认不出名字的陈年红酒，还有两个空的玻璃高脚杯，用一种玩味的语气回应了 Simon 的话之后便拿起放在椅子上的白衬衫，缓缓穿好。

Simon 看着对面这个猜不透心思的考古学家，决定不再说话，再次往窗外望去。 Colin 房间里的灯光有些黯淡，在床边甚至可以看到透进来的月光，照在 Simon 身上化作朦胧的一层。他和 Colin 回到总部的时候已经为时已晚，再加上对方受了伤，以及为了不做太多的动静引起怀疑， Simon 决定留在这里过夜。他知道这个地方的摄像头始终处于密切监视的状态，于是在进来之前，他使用了自己的一些权限稍微地修改了下摄像头的录像 —— 或者说是利用只有他知道的漏洞彻底骇入监控系统，好让别人不知道自己就在这里，就像他从前做过的事情那样。结果骇入总局监视器的事情我还是做了，接下来该不会是听 Colin 的话，两个人一起大摇大摆地跑去 Library 内部，然后做些鬼知道究竟是什么的事情？ Simon 自嘲地想。

但与 Colin 在私下的地方独处的时间还是让 Simon 感觉神经紧张，尤其是在经历了废墟事件的情况下 —— 他还记得在那个时候，自己和 Colin 第二次外出侦查的时候，在那个漆黑潮湿又阴森的鬼地方，布满青苔又毫无生机，而 Colin 却对自己说了那样的话，还有他看向自己的表情，那个暧昧又柔和的表情。 _我们一样，我们互相吸引_ 。沉寂已久的感情荒原开始迸发细小的嫩芽，奇妙的悸动再次轻颤。 Simon 觉得自己可能是脑子坏掉了，香烟呛鼻的气味都无法让他冷静。他深吸一口气，周围的空气猛得涌入他的肺中，放松，想点别的 ——Colin 触碰到自己的记忆突然从脑海里传来， _在那个时候他甚至叫了自己的本名而不是发音被他搞得很滑稽的艺名_ _ —— _

Simon 的理智已经绷得像一根脆弱的弦一样，摇摇欲坠。他尽可能地支撑自己，好让这根弦不要彻底断掉，做着最后的徒劳挣扎。

“Mr.Xenon 。 ”Colin 打断了他的思绪， “ 真的不来一杯？ ”

闻讯之后， Simon 犹豫了一下，便朝着对面男人的方向望过去，发现 Colin 正托着一杯斟满红酒的高脚杯，用一种邀请的神情看着他，微笑着。 Simon 再次怀疑起来这个人是不是又看穿了自己乱成麻的心思，或者这一切都是在他的计划之中。不，事与愿违，这其实是自己一开始潜意识里构想过的情景。但 Simon 现在就像自我流放的逃亡之人一样。内心的荒地久违地产生了悸动，他依旧选择视而不见，于是新生的嫩芽被他强行掐起，连着根一起拔走。

每个人最大的敌人或许就是他们自己。

“…… 随便你，只要一杯就够了。 ”

Simon 自暴自弃地接过了杯子。掐灭了香烟，低头看着手里的酒杯，沉默了半晌。红色的液体顺着他的动作摇晃，在月光底下它折射出红与白的光亮，甚至可以看到他自己的倒影。一股瘙痒的感受笼罩在他的胸腔之中，像是小动物正在磨牙，于是他抬起头猛得将玻璃杯里的液体一饮而尽，陈年红酒顺着他的喉咙灌了下去，只剩尖锐酸涩的果香味残留在他的口腔中。他平时并不饮酒，备受他人喜爱的苦涩味道一向都不是他的喜好。可现在的 Simon 抿了抿嘴，却品尝出了与之前并不一样的味道，尝起来就像记忆深处最隐秘的香气。

“ 确实不错，对吧？ ”Colin 倚靠在桌子上，在一旁看着他，观察着 Simon 的反馈。然后他晃了晃手里的酒杯， “ 这是我们家族一开始就流传下来的兴趣，品尝红酒是我们业余的雅兴之一，这也是在我印象里，父亲最热衷的事物。 ” 提到父亲时， Colin 原本镇静的脸上再次露出了转瞬即逝的表情，这次则是充满了悲伤，不过只有那么一瞬而已。

Simon 不禁感到惊讶。

“ 容我多嘴，你父亲现在怎么样了？ ”

“ 他老人家走了，就在上个星期。 ”Colin 望着远处，目光穿透了墙壁，到达了某个触不可及的地方， “ 在这之前他一直陷入瘫痪状态，只不过这次 …… 只能说命运造化弄人了啊。 ”  
“…… 我很抱歉。 ”

Simon 知道 Colin 省略了一些细节，但因为他们现在罕见地没有激起争论，而对方也罕见地与他袒露心声，所以他决定不再追问下去，以防触及到对方一些不快的回忆。可他的思绪被 Colin 挑起，同样回到了遥远的角落里。也许是饮酒之后的效应，或是他潜意识里再次感到了共鸣，他觉得自己有必要说一些什么。

“…… 说到父亲，其实我也有一段不太愉快的过往。 ”Simon 把空了的玻璃杯放回桌上， Colin 转过头来，看着他，侧耳聆听。

“ 我的父亲生前是 A.R.C. 的职员，做着和现在的我差不多的工作 …… 那时候我还在使用骇客 ”X“ 的身份在网络上活跃，而我们的关系可以说是糟糕到了极点吧。他一直因为我辍学玩乐队的事情向我发火，而我那时也因为叛逆心，经常和他顶撞。但他走了之后，感觉一切都变了 …… 。 ”

“ 事实上在他过世了之后，我就像是在追逐他的影子一样，有时可能都认不出来我自己来了。但我依旧不太明白，自己做的究竟是否正确，或者是不是和他一样完美。 ” 一口气说完， Simon 抬起手，揉了揉自己的太阳穴，一天下来的劳累再加上情感上的冲击让他心疲力尽。他不知道自己为什么会如此轻易地将他柔软的感情内部全部暴露给 Colin 看， _给那个家伙看_ ，他想。可 Simon 的血管疼痛不已，呼吸急促，一股使他坐立不安的能量在他的胸中激起虚空。 Aesir 事件，黑帮， A.R.C. ，建造者，未知的超级骇客，还有不断骚扰自己的流言蜚语，这几周内发生的事情就像接连而在再而三往他身上砸的巨石，而他在无尽的追逐之中也发现自己慢慢地正在走进一个奇怪的死胡同，再往下追逐下去的真相似乎将会是沉重并毫不留情的利器，划破这孕育安乐的温室。

自己父亲的影像既像是指导他的明灯，又像是自己阴魂不散的负罪感。不论 Simon 如何尽力，他都无法追上他的影子，亦或是将其舍弃。

然后他听到 Colin 笑了出声， Simon 感到不解，抬头看着对面的男人。

“Mr.Xenon ，我想我们的共同点比我原本预想的还要多呢。 ”Colin 微笑着回望 Simon ，年长者看着对方的眼神流露出和之前相同的神色。

“ 你的想法我可以理解，甚至可以说是感同身受。这个事情我从没和人任何人说过，讲实话从不是我的专长 —— 不过我想你比较特殊，就当个特例吧。 ”Colin 接着说了下去， Simon 尝试从对方的神色里看出他的本意， “ 已经是很久之前的事情了，在我还在 Node 08 度过童年时，我的父亲一直都是一个喜怒无常，对待自己儿子也过于苛责的人，不如说他从大众标准上来讲应该算不上是一个好父亲。但当我和我的母亲一同离开他前往 Node 13 开始新生活的时候，我发现我还是忘不掉我的父亲 —— 他对我的那些期望看上去不合情理又遥不可及，可我潜意识里还是想追上他，给 Neumann 家族带来荣光，让我的父亲骄傲。于是你看，这么多年之后，我便成功地站在这里了。 ”

_我还以为我们是属于同类型的人呢_ 。 Simon 突然记起 Colin 之前对自己说过的话。

“ 当我重新回到曾经的家门时，遇到的只有一副只能称得上是我父亲肉体的空壳罢了 …… 我潜意识里还是想证明给他看，让他看看自己的儿子究竟是多么的令人骄傲 —— 但在那一刻所有的努力都化为虚无，一切都不重要了。不论什么时候，自我价值永远都是一个逃不过的命题啊。 ”

“ 但是，我想最重要的还是寻找意义的这个过程，正如我们不断寻找这世上的真相一样。如果能在这世上留下点什么，留下属于我们两个的意志，我想这就够了，只有我们两人一起的话。 ”

就在这时， Simon 这才发现他们二人的距离越来越贴近。 Colin 凑近了过来，突然一如反常地沉默。 Simon 感觉自己能感受到他的呼吸，还有心跳 —— 太近了，现在的距离太近了，他的内心敲响警钟，于是他尝试着往后退，这才记起自己站的位置是靠窗的角落。私密的空间里只能听到他们两个人的呼吸声。 Colin 唯一露出来的琥珀色独眼掺入了和往日截然不同的炙热情感，但就像层纱一样，很快的就被风吹去了，留下些晦涩难懂的复杂情绪，但这层纱却是无比的锐利，利箭般地狠狠刺穿 Simon 的心房，逼着 Simon 直视自己的灵魂。他开始剥茧抽丝地思考起自己和 Colin 的关系，然后记起了在前几日里 Colin 看向自己的那些混入奇妙思绪的眼神，那些巧合般的肢体触碰，还有自己渐渐放松下来的心境 —— 就在前天他甚至提出想给 Colin 带一点什么，只不过因为看到对方戏谑的表情便用是玩笑的借口掩盖过去 —— 在他们心中种下的种子早已用异常般的速度迅速成长，而最佳的催生素则是二人若有若无的灵魂共鸣。月光照在 Colin 的脸上，朦胧的光亮是他有棱有角的脸变得柔和。自视甚高的考古学家现在对待 Simon 的样子仿佛亲密的老情人一般， Simon 猜不出这其中究竟混杂了多少真实与谎言，但他头一次地愿意去相信 Colin 。而他不知道的是，在 Colin 眼中的他自己此时脸颊染上绯红的模样是多么适合接吻。拍打在互相身上的呼吸和奇妙的寂静使他们身体发热。

“ 我想知道你的回答， Simon 。 ”

他又叫自己的名字了， Simon 想到。

Simon 现在很清楚自己心里的回答究竟是什么，在 Colin 面前变得被动从不是他一直以来的风格，于是他主动的吻了上去，二人的嘴唇轻轻地触碰。无声的月光将这一切默默笼罩，最后侵没在星光的影子之中。

接下来的事情发生的很快，二人只是顺应冲动，堆积起来的感情在这一刻彻底迸发。 Colin 在 Simon 的嘴唇碰上来时便立刻回应，俯下身子，热烈地抱住了他，而他的吻就像是他本人一样，不分由说地闯入了 Simon 的牙齿之间，用一种熟练的动作缓缓舔舐着年轻男人的上颚，勾得 Simon 心头发痒。这是一个绵长细致又充满激情的吻，二人小心地吸着对方的舌尖，互相交缠着。而 Colin 的机械臂已经绕到了 Simon 的身后，拖住他的后脑勺，轻抚着他的耳廓，冰凉的触感让 Simon 不由得在喉咙里发出了轻吟。肺里的氧气即将消耗殆尽， Simon 感到自己的大脑开始变得迷乱，两手乱抓，抓开了 Colin 衬衣上的一粒扣子。年长的男人换了一个姿势，拖着 Simon 后脑勺的机械臂绕到了他的腰上，推着 Simon 的腰转了个方向，在房间里移动，并把年轻男人推到了柔软的床上。

更有经验的年长男人显然占了主导方。

Simon 的外套在过程中被扒了下来，丢在了地上。二人吻得如荼似火，分开时银色的细丝出现在他的嘴角。 Simon 朦胧地认为他们之间的关系并非是通俗意义上的恋爱之情，更像是互相纠缠但又互相交合，充满焦虑与新奇快感的复杂体验。他们就像是两座立在两极上互不相干的孤岛，在寂静之海之上靠着奇妙的引力互相接近。在他们相遇的那一刻起所堆积起来的感情在此刻使他们互相碰撞，爆发出巨大的能量，以至于他现在的脑子里除了顺从荷尔蒙本能之外毫无其他的想法。他引以为豪的自制力在这一刻全数瓦解，理性的弦彻底断裂，最后只能顺着年长者在他身上留下的轻抚发出隐忍的呻吟。他的下体涨得很痛，他想要对方。

“…… 先把衣服脱了啊。 ”

趁着接吻完的空隙， Simon 气呼呼的嘟囔了一句，他感觉自己脸上正在不断升温。而此时 Colin 早已经把 Simon 的黑色上衣拉了上去，露出清瘦但依旧有着好看肌肉的胸膛，一路向上地轻吻着，然后熟练地吸咬对方的乳头， Simon 发出了一声没忍住的轻吟。 Colin 没怎么刮过的胡子挠得他有点痒，膝盖也顶在 Simon 的两腿之间，强行让他的双腿大开。而对方给这具没怎么被开发过的身体留下的快感使得这股痒劲蔓延到了 Simon 的心头上，让裤子里的下体涨得更加难受，于是他没好气地伸出手，抓着 Colin 的衬衫，想自己帮他脱下来。

“ 原来 Simon 你已经那么想要了吗？ ”

Colin 见状，撑起身子俯视着身下的年轻男人，而对方略显苍白的皮肤早已染上一股绯红，听了自己的话之后，对他有些不快地翻了个白眼，便躺回柔软的床垫上想办法掩藏他脸上不断升高的温度。和平时一样很好看穿，不如说现在的他比平时诚实多了， Colin 有些戏谑地想着，然后再次脱下自己的衬衣，露出了结实又布满伤疤的身躯，然后开始慢慢解开他的裤子。 Simon 抬回眼，望着他肩膀的绷带不说话，然后伸手轻轻抚摸着 Colin 腹部的狭长疤痕。

Colin 知道对方在想些什么，于是便轻轻地笑了一声，然后再次捧起年轻人的脸，给他了一个带有安慰性又富有进攻性的吻。对方的身体很诚实地回应，他的舌头被 Colin 吮吸得发红，呼吸被彻底夺走，发出的声音比之前更大了。他往下伸手， Simon 的裤子和内裤被他扒了下来，搭在对方膝盖上。年轻男人被吻得似乎有些抗拒，但他的身体却在颤抖，平时冷酷的外表被剥下，从未向任何人表露过的柔软感情内部此时向他大张，那模样好似在跟他无声地调情一般。 Colin 的下体也早已起了反应，于是 Colin 的手来到了 Simon 的下半身，富有技巧地帮他套弄着阴茎，然后揉捏他的囊袋，做得并不算是太过细致，但已经足够让 Simon 带着快感在他嘴里模模糊糊地呻吟出声。然后他的手来到了年轻人的后面为他扩张，手指上不知什么时候涂抹了透明的润滑液，在他后面打着圈，然后用他手指往后穴里面塞。伸入一指的时候 Simon 从仿佛要剥夺掉他呼吸权利的长吻里挣脱开来，手指因为不适应紧张得抓紧了床单， Colin 拉开了他的膝盖，继续揉捏着对方的阴茎，好让他放松，然后慢慢地增加后穴的手指数量。

进入肠壁的手指或有或无地勾到了 Simon 的某个敏感带，年轻男人不禁呻吟出声，扭动了下身体，阴茎前端开始溢出透明的前列腺液。他的身体渐渐地开始渴望被塞满。

“ 哈 …… 你，快点 ……”Simon 不禁开口，催促道。

“ 是，是 ~”

Colin 用玩味的语气回应，然后抬起 Simon 的腿，让那细长紧实的双腿架在他的肩膀上，随后挺身进入了他。

Simon 的第一感觉是以为天花板在移动。是无比熟悉的地方，他甚至闭着眼睛都能勾勒出 A.R.C. 公寓的墙壁，头顶略显黯淡的灯投下白色的人造光，窗外的星光闪烁，脱离了嚣杂的人间好似在俯视一切。但有什么不一样了，不如说一切都不一样了，周身的场景都仿佛变了个样，完全倒了过来。空气中尽是充满了与代表人类先驱的管理局毫不相干的气味，是人类最本能的兽性冲动。年长的男人抓着自己的腰，猛烈地在他紧实潮湿的后穴里抽插，把他狠狠地钉在床上，阴茎击打在前列腺上，带来的快感好似海浪一样不断拍打着 Simon 已经摇摇欲坠的身体。他不禁开始颤抖，脸面潮红，张嘴发出了最直接的呻吟声，比他平时的模样都要更加放荡。此时此刻，所有现实里的挫折，追求的理想，还是可怖的危机都被二人丢在了脑后，他们脑海里只有着对方而已。他们交合，亲吻，抚摸，他们渴望对方。互相吸引的两极终于融合在了一起。

如果他们仔细倾听的话，他们会发现身下的床早已被激烈的性事摇晃得嘎吱作响，但他们无法分出一丁点的注意力。 Simon 双眼迷离，身体像新生的小鹿一样颤抖，已经快要到达高潮的绝顶，同时因为后穴被狠狠地顶弄而下意识地抓住 Colin 的后背，在他身上留下红色的爪痕。因此 Colin 便更加激烈地操着身下的年轻人，操得 Simon 大声呻吟了起来。 Colin 望着身下的年轻男人，对方与平时隐忍的外表截然不同的样子比任何时刻都更加惹人喜爱。而对方的模样像是唤醒了 Colin 平时从未表达过的感情需求一般，他想把对方 —— 自己爱人的所有姿态都深深地印在自己的脑海中。借着这个想法，他的下体又胀大了一分，噗嗤噗嗤的顶撞声和 Simon 的声音一起变得高昂。 Simon 双脚乱踢，夹紧了 Colin 的腰，身体后仰，一边呻吟着一边在高潮中释放。同时 Colin 也狠狠地抓住了 Simon 的腰，低吼着悉数泄在了 Simon 的体内。

高潮的极乐过后，二人气喘呼呼，大汗淋漓地躺在床上，两具疲劳的身体贴在了一起，砰砰的心脏声在对方的胸腔中互相传递。 Simon 还沉浸在性爱的余韵之中，眼前偶尔还闪过一些零零碎碎的星光，湿漉的金色长发盘绕在肩头，随着他的呼吸一起一伏。他现在比任何时刻都要放松，性事就像是不断扑面而来的潮水，把他的身体浸得柔软无比。 Colin 在一旁搂着他的腰，轻轻地在他身上留下细碎的吻，而 Simon 则是在朦胧之中有的没的回应着对方。 Simon 现在渴求对方的体温，正如 Colin 想要体会他的鲜活生命一般。他们从一开始便在渴求这样的一个柔软的瞬间。

于是在虚幻与现实之中， Simon 敌不过涌上来的疲劳，便沉沉的睡去了。

 

* * *

 

 

Simon 整理好衣装，他的头发还没完全干透，水滴粘着他有点长的刘海慢慢滴下，身上还散发着刚从浴室出来的热气。比较幸运的是，此刻他的身体并没有感受到什么过于明显的不适，而坐在冷气房电脑前的 IT 工作也并不需要消耗太多体力，除了要想办法遮蔽一下脖子上的红印子之外并不会对自己的出勤造成影响。他深吸一口气，打开浴室的门向外走去，这才发觉 Colin 已经醒来了。窗外晨光照耀，云层反射着刺眼的白与红，从一团薄雾中缓慢漂浮而过。年长男人正在系着上衣纽扣。 Simon 觉得心里又有什么卡住了，他还没有准备好。

“ 啊， Simon ，昨晚睡得怎样？ ”

Colin 听到了开门的声音，转身问到，并向他露出一个和平时一样的微笑。明知故问， Simon 想。从排气口呼入的新鲜空气将昨晚的纵欲气息吹得一干二净，只有他们乱七八糟的床单还保持着原样。

“ 你觉得呢？ ”

Simon 反问，然后便不说话了。 Colin 看到他的模样不禁笑了出来。 Simon 想起了昨天他看着自己仿佛老情人一般的神情。

“ 总之，我现在的感觉不能更好了。 ”Colin 眯起眼，望向窗外，此时的天际渐渐明亮了起来， Colin 看起来比平时更要平和一些， “ 管理局将总部设立在云层之上，自认为自己能俯视人群掌管一切，而我们昨晚在他们的房间里做了，他们却什么都不知道。不觉得这很讽刺吗？ ”

“…… 这并不是什么适合嘲谑的事情吧。 ”

Simon 对 Colin 和往日一样的长篇大论感到无言。同时他的脸又开始发热，昨晚的事情依旧历历在目。但一切都已经变了，缓慢的水流开始重新在爆发出新生命的感情荒地之上流淌，随着新生的绿色一同向外迸发。 Simon 让自己直视着眼前的年长男人，那人还是和平时一样难以猜透，但他能感受到二人胸腔里的心脏正在以同样的频率弹跳，或许他已经开始学会如何看懂他了。于是他下定了决心，身体向前倾，主动地亲吻 Colin 的嘴唇，轻轻触碰后又快速地分开。 Simon 的脸现在热得就像火炉一样。

“ 上个礼拜你提过，之后有一场交响乐演奏会要举办，如果可以的话，我们能一起去 …… 。 ”Simon 不知道自己在紧张些什么，可他就像是许久没被感情滋润的人一样手无足措。对方吃惊了一秒，然后看着自己一脸看好戏的模样依旧惹人生厌，但 Simon 现在并不讨厌这种感觉。

“ 如你所愿。 ”Colin 笑道。然后他拉过 Simon 的脸，重新交换了一个绵长而细致的吻。初升的日光在云层之中照耀，穿透一切污霾。

 

 

END


End file.
